


Possible Leader Fates in The Broken Code

by darkest_absol



Series: Warriors Meta [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, spoilers for the broken code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_absol/pseuds/darkest_absol
Summary: This was originally posted to Tumblr in August 2019 as speculation on what might happen to the current leaders this arc, based on the idea that the Hawkwing, Crowfeather, Tigerheart, and Squirrelflight super editions were foreshadowing future leaders. We'll see how things play out once we get the remaining books in this arc.
Series: Warriors Meta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710655
Kudos: 4
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Possible Leader Fates in The Broken Code

I think that at least one leader will permadie this arc or at least lose a life to further the problem of there being no Starclan contact to heal from injuries or establish a new leader, and that the leaders most likely to die this arc are Leafstar, Mistystar, and possibly Bramblestar. Let’s go through my thought process here:

- **Leafstar** is the longest running leader, having led Skyclan since Firestar’s Quest, which is pre New Prophecy. We know she’s lost a few lives, so I feel like there is a good chance of her death in this arc and a lead into a Hawkstar leadership for Skyclan.

- **Mistystar** is the oldest leader, and one of the oldest surviving cats in general, if not the oldest. She is the daughter of Bluestar and Oakheart, and has been leading Riverclan since Omen of the Stars arc. Her novella has cats comment on her age, and that was when she first became leader. I feel this arc could be it for her, and could lead into a Reedstar leadership for Riverclan. (Assuming there are no surprises and Reedwhisker stays deputy long enough for that to happen.)

- **Bramblestar** became leader at the end of The Last Hope/Omen of the Stars arc, and is currently possessed by the mystery cat. It’s possible the only way to evict the mystery cat without Starclan around would be to inflict fatal injuries to Bramblestar’s body or otherwise cause the body to die. (Kind of like how the mystery cat evicted Bramblestar in the first place!) In fact, they might have to permakill the body just to stop this cat, and I’m thinking this might be a possibility because of the new super edition preview establishing Squirrelflight wanted to be leader one day. (Foreshadowing something?)

As for **Tigerheartstar** and **Harestar** , I feel like they’re safe for now since they both only became leaders in the Vision of Shadows arc. I wouldn’t quite put it past the Erins to kill Harestar to get Crowstar to happen, but I think the chances of that are low compared to Leaf, Misty, or Bramble dying.

(Note: As of Veil of Shadows, Harestar did lose a life, see Starclan, and come back. That said, there could still be problems for any cat seeking to get nine lives if a leader permadies, given the continued contact issues.)


End file.
